btsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wywiady
K-popped - MALEZJA PYT '''Jak myślisz, co odróżnia BTS od innych grup? '''Rap Monster: Myślę, że największą różnicą jest styl muzyczny. Nasz styl muzyczny jest bardzo oczywisty, to hip-hop. I bardzo wybitnym jest to, że sami tworzymy piosenki. Odkąd członkowie robią bity i piszą teksty, możemy wyrażać swoje myśli i odczucia w prosty sposób. Suga: 'To co chcemy powiedzieć, jest bardzo jasne. Wszystkie nasze piosenki są wspólną historią nastolatków. Mówimy o wspólnych problemach nastolatków częściej, niż o historiach miłosnych. Przykładem jest wiele 'życiowych' słów w naszych tekstach. Uważaliśmy, że pójście na dobry uniwersytet to jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie na drodze życia. Wzięliśmy pomysł z facebooka, by stworzyć "I Like It', jedną z piosenek z debiutanckiego albumu: 2 COOL 4 SKOOL. 'PYT Ostatni album 'Skool Luv Affair' jest ostatnim epizodem ze szkolnego konceptu trylogii. Chcecie utrzymać koncept tej trylogii także przy następnym albumie? Rap Monster: ' Planujemy następny album, ale jeszcze nie określiliśmy konceptu. Mamy wiele pomysłów, ale musimy uznać, jak zaaranżować te pomysły. Myślę, że szkolny styl konceptu z poprzednich albumów jest wystarczający. Oryginalnie planowaliśmy wydać 3 albumy o szkolnej historii. 'PYT BTS otrzymało wiele nagród dla debiutujących zespołów w zeszłym roku, jaką najbardziej odczuwacie zmianę? I jaki wpływ może mieć to na grupę? Jin: Wygraliśmy łącznie 6 nagród dla debiutantów. Wliczając nagrodę 'Best Rokkie', którą otrzymaliśmy, dzięki głosującym fanom z Europy, mamy łącznie 7. Aktualnie nie jest to duża szansa, ale jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi, że wygraliśmy aż 7 nagród, ponieważ naszą pierwszą wygraną była nagroda 'Rookie' i dokonaliśmy tego. Przygotowujemy się ciężko do następnego albumu, jak na początku. PYT 'Rap Monster i Suga byli zaangażowani w scenę podziemia przed debiutem. Czy w dalszym ciągu jesteście aktywni jako raperzy podziemia? Ciągle w kontakcie z przyjaciółmi poznanymi w tamtym czasie? Rap Monster: Teraz nie mogę występować na scenie podziemia, ponieważ mam grafik w BTS. Ale ciągle jestem w kontakcie z moimi przyjaciółmi, którzy występowali wtedy ze mną. Grupę, z którą występowałem wypromowałem na twitterze BTS. Chciałbym wystąpić z nimi ponownie pewnego dnia. 'PYT Jakieś plany na światową trasę? Suga: To jeszcze żaden szczegółowy plan. PYT Co najbardziej zapamiętaliście ze swoich dni debiutu? Suga: 'Showcase oraz pierwsze zdjęcia na scenie. 'PYT Przed debiutem, zapewne było wiele sceptycznych opinii typu: "Nie uda wam się to w tym stuleciu... Tak, zapewne... Czy przyszli spowrotem i pogratulowali wam waszego sukcesu? Rap Monster: 'Nie mógłbym spamiętać tych wszystkich ludzi. Kiedy byłem trainee, także miałem wątpliwości czy uda nam się zadebiutować, czy nie. Przed debiutem, moi rodzice czuli się źle, że zrezygnowałem ze studiowania, ale po debiucie, zacząłem pojawiać się w telewizji i bardzo to polubili. 'PYT Poznaliśmy wielu fanów, którzy twierdzą, że stali się waszymi fanami po usłyszeniu 'Just One Day'. Planujecie stworzyć więcej takich piosenek w przyszłości? ' ' J-Hope: 'Jest kilka takich słodkich piosenek jak "Just One Day" na naszych 3 albumach. Te albumy nie są przepełnione jedynie piosenkami z ostro brzmiącymi bitami. Dużo fanów kocha także piosenkę z debitanckiego albumu, czyli 'I Like It'. Każy z członków lubi R&B tak bardzo, jak hip-hop. Mamy także zamiar stworzyć trochę utwórów R&B na nasze przyszłe albumy. 'PYT Macie także fanów, którzy są starsi, niż członkowie grupy. Jak się czujecie, kiedy nazywają was 'oppa'? Jungkook: Myślę wtedy "Emmm... to tak nie działa...." ponieważ są starsze ode mnie. hahaha!! Ale czasami po prostu pozwalam im nazywać mnie 'oppa' hahaha. PYT Proszę, zostawcie wiadomość dla fanów z Malezji. Rap Monster: Odkąd zadebiutowaliśmy, nie byliśmy jeszcze w Malezji. Chcemy póki co rozwijać się w Korei i nie podejrzewałem, że mamy fanów w Malezji. Będziemy pracować, by dotrzeć do Malezji. Proszę, czekajcie na nas! PYT 'Mamy też kilka szybkich pytań do pojedynczych członków. Poznajmy się lepiej, możemy? ^^ 'PYT Do Jina : Jak myślisz, jaki jest twój najlepszy urok? Jin: Wygląd, mała twarz, duże ramiona. I gotuję lepiej od innych. PYT Do Sugi : Poznałeś wielu fanów, jaki jest najbardziej zapamiętany przez ciebie prezent, jaki otrzymałeś? Jest jakiś fan, który zrobił na tobie duże wrażenie? Suga: 'Nie ma takiego, którego nie mógłbym zapamiętać... Wielu fanów daje nam prezenty, odnoszące się do naszej pracy, więc większość z nich jest związane z muzyką. Wszystkie te prezenty sprawiają, że myślimy o fanach i pracujemy coraz ciężej na miłość fanów. 'PYT 'Do Rap Monstera : Jako lider, który członek słucha się ciebie najbardziej, a który sprawia ci najwięcej kłopotów? '''Rap Monster: '''Członkowie, którzy słuchają najbardziej to: Jimin, Jin i J-Hope. Członkowie, którzy sprawiają mi kłopoty to: Suga, V i Jungkook. 'PYT Do Jimina : Jeśli byłbyś dziewczyną, z którym z członków byś się umówił? Który z nich to najlepszy 'oppa' i dlaczego? Jimin: 'J-Hope. Jest najbardziej radosną osobą i troszczy się o innych bardzo, więc kochałby tą dziewczynę bardzo mocno. 'PYT 'Do V : Jesteś bardzo popularny przez swoją piękną twarz i wygląd z kombinacji Daehyuna z B.A.P oraz Baekhyuna z EXO. Jak się z tym czujesz? '''V: '''Słyszałem takie wzmianki wiele razy od wczesnego debiutu. Specjalnie kiedy poznałem EXO na backstage'u, przywitali nas serdecznie i bardzo dziękowali. Myślę, że on wygląda trochę jak ja. 'PYT '''Do Jungkooka : Jako maknae, który członek najbardziej się o ciebie troszczy? Jakieś wspomnienie, które wywarło na tobie wrażenie? '''Jungkook: Wszyscy się o mnie troszczą, ale jeśli mam wybierać kto najbardziej... jest ich dwóch. J-Hope i Jimin! J-Hope troszczył się o mnie od czasu, kiedy byłem trainee i mamy wiele wspólnego. Jimin także to robił. Rozmawiamy ze sobą bardzo często. Potrafił wytknąć mi kiedy robiłem błąd i sprawiał, że uśmiechałem się, kiedy byłem w złym nastroju. PYT '''Do J-Hope'a : Kto w grupie najwięcej płacze? Opowiedz nam jedną sytuację, kiedy płakał i dlaczego. '''J-Hope: Um... Myślę, że to ja płaczę najwięcej, posród członków grupy. Pierwszy raz był w dniu debiutu na showcase. Płakałem przytłoczony uczuciami, że w końcu mieliśmy debiut na scenie. A drugi raz był w dzień marcowego show ' Fan Club Opening'. Płakałem przepełniony radością, ponieważ 3000 fanów przybyło na salę koncertową.